


Сдвинуть мир

by reda_79



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Из библиотеки они выходят впятером.





	Сдвинуть мир

**Author's Note:**

> После первой битвы с Оно прошло 27 лет, Неудачники вспоминают и готовятся к новому сражению; Эдди!центрик.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Из библиотеки они выходят впятером. Большой Билл с Беверли впереди. Они держатся за руки, ступая по мощёной дорожке легко и быстро, словно парят. «Мы все тут летаем», — вдруг слышит Эдди мерзкий смешок. Мелкие волоски на его теле мгновенно встают дыбом, в горле резко пересыхает. Звонкий голос Ричи, шагающего рядом и с жаром пересказывающего Бену очередную байку, становится тише, будто идёт через неисправные динамики. Сунув руку в карман, Эдди нащупывает ингалятор и резко оборачивается, в панике вглядываясь в ночные тени. 

— Чего застрял, Эдс? – раздаётся над ухом. Эдди едва не взвизгивает от неожиданности. — Крысу увидел? – ехидно спрашивает Ричи и, покровительственно приобняв за плечи, преувеличенно внимательно пялится в темноту. Эдди бросает в жар. От злости, конечно.

— Мерзкие создания, — морщится Бен.

— Нет тут никого, — вяло огрызается Эдди, выворачиваясь из наглых лап. — Показалось.

— После сегодняшнего ещё не такое померещится, — вздыхает Бен.

— Я тут как раз вспомнил, — вдохновенно начинает Ричи. Эдди закатывает глаза, а Бен смеётся.

Конечно, Ричи не обходится без пошлых шуток и подтруниваний. Бен и Эдди, заходясь гоготом, по очереди выкрикивают: «Бип-бип, Ричи».

— Нужно проводить Эдди, — звучит, как очередная шутка. Какой смысл провожать кого-то, кто живёт в том же отеле, но на несколько этажей выше? 

Но Ричи серьёзен. Он пропускает свой этаж, долго, кривляясь, жмёт руку Бену, прежде чем выпустить его на четвёртом и выходит следом за Эдди на шестом.

— Высоко же ты забрался, Эдс, — ухмыляется он, останавливаясь напротив его номера и поправляя очки до боли знакомым жестом. 

Эдди вспомнил его, как и многое другое о Ричи. И о себе. И эти воспоминания, словно готовящаяся сойти лавина, грозят накрыть Эдди с головой. Он отворачивается, чтобы вставить ключ в замочную скважину и на секунду замирает.

Что делать дальше? Сказать: «Пока» и хлопнуть перед носом Ричи дверью — кажется неправильным. Да и расставаться совсем не хочется. 

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — выпаливает он.

— А у тебя есть? — удивлённо приподнимает бровь Ричи, но порог перешагивает.

— Ну, здесь должен быть бар, — бормочет Эдди, чувствуя себя идиотом. 

— Не надо. Мне уже хватит на сегодня, — обезоруживающе улыбается Ричи. — Я не задержусь. Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке после… всего.

От его внимательного взгляда у Эдди сбивается пульс. Волнение сковывает внутренности. Ричи сейчас ужасно похож на себя прежнего. Те же огромные глаза, увеличенные стёклами очков так, что каждую ресничку можно пересчитать.

— Я… да. А ты? — Эдди рефлекторно тянется к карману, в котором лежит ингалятор.

— Не очень.

— Что? — Эдди удивлённо хлопает глазами, забыв о проблемах с дыханием. — Почему?

— Вспомнил о том, что хотел сделать когда-то, да так и не решился. А теперь жалею, — говорит Ричи, нервно кусая нижнюю губу. Ещё один жест из прошлого. 

— Эээто связано со мной? 

Ричи кивает и делает шаг вперёд. Эдди судорожно сглатывает.

— Только не бей по лицу, — едва слышно произносит Ричи, а потом целует. 

Слишком мягко, слишком быстро. Эдди не успевает среагировать, понять, прочувствовать, а Ричи уже отскочил и смотрит настороженно. Да ещё губы свои облизывает.

— Ты идиот, и балабол, и… — Эдди вздыхает и, схватив его за грудки, тянет на себя, впиваясь в его рот — как хотел с того момента, когда только увидел, и как не смел мечтать в детстве. Он и не понимал тогда ни черта.

Осознание, что его привлекают мужчины, пришло много позже. В университете. Было непросто принять себя таким. А потом он слишком боялся заразиться и на что-то, кроме поцелуев, так и не решился. 

«Ждал Ричи», — шепчет внутренний голос. «Ждал», — соглашается сам с собой Эдди, засовывая ладони под футболку Ричи. 

Они жадно целуются, пятясь назад, сшибая по дороге столик и телефон, чуть не запнувшись о сумку Эдди, к счастью — разобранную. Ричи смеётся — Эдди чувствует вибрацию его смеха грудью. Мягко касаясь адамова яблока губами, Эдди ведёт языком выше, где чуть шершаво из-за начавшейся пробиваться щетины. Мышцы спины под его руками немного напрягаются, и он слегка давит на них, разминая. 

Кровать ударяет ему под колени, и он валится навзничь, увлекая Ричи за собой. 

— Мы можем не спешить, — бормочет Ричи в перерывах между поцелуями, сдирая с Эдди одежду.

— Не можем, — хрипло стонет Эдди, расправляясь с пряжкой его ремня. — Оно попытается нас убить и…

— Я не позволю тебе умереть.

— Девственником точно не позволишь, — ехидно фыркает Эдди.

— Кто ты и куда дел моего Эдса? — смеётся Ричи, выцеловывая одному ему понятные узоры на груди и животе Эдди и сползая ниже.

— Не называй меня... ах!.. 

Ричи накрывает губами головку его члена и с пошлым чмоканьем втягивает в рот. А потом делает что-то такое языком, от чего у Эдди сводит пальцы на ногах, а внутри всё превращается в огонь, и он кричит. 

— Тише, а то Беверли услышит и прибежит тебя спасать, — назидательно выдаёт Ричи, ненадолго отрываясь от его члена.

Эдди послушно затыкает рот рукой. А услышав смех Ричи, бьёт его пяткой по заднице. Беверли поселилась этажом ниже, вряд ли она что-то услышит, если вообще находится в своём номере, в чём Эдди очень сомневается.

А потом его ануса касается что-то влажное, и Эдди чуть не захлёбывается воздухом. 

— Чтотыделаешь! — выдыхает он, но Ричи не отвечает, настойчиво ввинчивая язык в его зад.

Когда член Ричи всё-таки входит в Эдди, он легко скользит по слюне. Боли почти нет, хотя дискомфорт от натяжения неимоверный. А потом и это проходит, остаётся только чистое наслаждение — искристое, переливающееся через край, взрывающееся в каждой клеточке тела. 

И Эдди кайфует от всего этого, но особенно — от шалого, удивлённого и очумелого взгляда Ричи, взирающего на него, как на восьмое чудо света. 

— Блядь, Эдс, нельзя быть таким охуенным, мой член сейчас взорвётся от счастья, — шипит он, ёрничая даже на грани оргазма. 

— Какой же ты балабол, Ричи, — хрипит Эдди, сжимая его в себе до белых звёзд перед глазами. — Мой балабол, — вскрикивает, задыхаясь от удовольствия. — Мой, — едва слышно повторяет, пачкая спермой живот Ричи. 

Они всё ещё не спят, когда в номер стучат. Вдвоём они скручивают Генри Бауэрса и почти избегают травм. Рука Эдди ноет от удара о стену, но перелома, к счастью, нет. 

Ричи звонит в полицию. 

Будущее меняется.

Меняется?


End file.
